1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to animal feeder assemblies and, more particularly, to a feeder assembly which is particularly suitable for feeding large dogs.
2. Related Art
It is well known by veterinarians experienced in the care and treatment of large dogs such as those of the mastiff breed that the health of such dogs may be adversely affected if such dogs are fed from a container positioned at floor level. Specifically, a large dog may have digestive problems and/or back misalignment problems due to being fed from a ground level container.
A number of elevated animal feeding devices are known which are provided for the purpose of improving the posture and digestion of animals such as large dogs, but are typically subject to one or more of the following problems: the inclusion of a large number of parts requiring a relatively complex assembly and relatively highly manufacturing cost; relatively large size and weight, making transportation difficult; they may be difficult to clean due to small open cavities, irregular shapes and sharp corners; and they may include parts which are subject to oxidation.
In view of the foregoing deficiencies associated with known animal feeder devices, applicant's invention is presented herein.